To Late to Know Why
by FIREamrm
Summary: Riku replays all that has happened and realizes how he really feels about Sora and the reasons he really did all of it. The problem is Ansem is absorbing him. How will he tell Sora? rating just for good measure


FIRE: Hello all. I've been sitting and playing Kingdom Hearts and came up with an idea for a fic or maybe even two. This one is just a one shot but if I like how it comes out I might do some what of a sequel to it.

Vampris: A sequel that goes over tings that happened before this one and then what happens after.

FIRE: Yup. Anyway, just a couple of notes I would like to make. My good friend blade, sense I'm sure you'll find and read this at some point I kinda got this idea from you hee hee, you'll see what I mean. And I'd like to thank Velvet Curse for proof reading this for me. She's great . Also, just as a note, I haven't finished the game yet but I'm close. If I do make a sequel I might wait until after I'm finished with it. Not that it would change much though, I already know what happens at the end and I think I might change that, but we'll see.

Vampris: We do not own any of these characters so don't try and sue us. Plus it would be just pointless sense we have no money.

Summary: Riku replays all that has happened in his mind and realizes how he really feels for Sora and the real reasons he's done everything he has. There's a problem though, Ansem is absorbing him. How will he tell Sora?

Warning: mild suggestion of m/m content, and I mean very mild

"Blah"= what is being said (blah)= what riku is thinking

To Late to Know Why

"Why? It was mine," I said aloud as I ran down the hall to Maleficent's camber, and it had been. I had, had the Keyblade, and then it just disappeared, back to Sora's hands. Why?

"Know this," I heard a deep voice say and I turned to see who it was.

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the keyblade," a cloaked man with a blue aura around him said to me.

I didn't understand what he meant. "What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" I questioned him. There was no way. I had always been stronger than Sora, how could his heart be stronger?

"For that instant it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping throw the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger," he said in an odd tone of voice. But that didn't matter; if he knew how I could be stronger than Sora than I was willing to do it.

"What should I do?" I asked, feeling almost ashamed that I didn't know the answer myself. Sora had stolen everything I wanted from me; Kairi, and now the Keyblade. I wasn't about to let him be stronger, too.

"It's really quite simple," the figure said as he stepped closer, "open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." I did just as he said, I opened my self, heart and all, to allow the darkness into me.

I closed my eyes as I felt it all come into me. Yes, I was becoming stronger, and nothing else mattered. I didn't even pay attention as I felt his arms come up around me. None of it mattered; I was becoming stronger than Sora, I would be able to take all he had stolen from me back. I felt him undress me, still it didn't matter. It only finally hit me what was happening when I felt him touch me.

My eyes shot open, and I tried to push him away, but I couldn't move. Maleficent's words came back to me, from wherever in mine mind they had been hidden in. If you open yourself to darkness, it will consume and destroy you, and I could feel in happening. This man, he was connected to the heartless, he was one of them.

"NO!" I tried to scream, but couldn't. I had opened myself to him, and it was to late. I was being consumed and there was nothing I could do.

My mind went to Sora. This was all his fault. If he hadn't stolen everything from me and made me need to be stronger, this never would of happened. Or was this really his fault?

I saw things from our past, us meeting Kairi (now I couldn't save her), us building the raft to see other worlds (it never would of worked), and finding Sora and seeing him with his new friends. That had hurt so much. The fact that he didn't want me anymore had tore me apart. It had even hurt more than... Kairi not having her heart.

I thought about this a minute, yes, it had hurt more, but why? Wasn't Kairi more important? I had been questing all this time to save her. Or had that really been the reason all this time?

Suddenly, with my heart being absorbed, it was all coming clear in my last moments as myself. And the farther Ansem, that was his name, plunged into me, the clear it became.

I hadn't really been trying to save Kairi all this time, and I had never really been trying to win her affection. It had all been for Sora; it had all been to try and get him to see how strong I was, so he would want me. (Teasing him how I always did); that had only been because I knew I couldn't have him.

Funny how this all was coming clear now. I would never be able to make up for any of it. I'd never be able to tell Sora how I felt or why I had done it all. These were my last minutes as myself, but at least I knew it, and could go knowing the purpose behind it. Though it still seemed like I had lost; like always I suppose.

So Sora hadn't really stolen anything from me. (Kairi), I didn't really want her, if anything she was stealing him from me. (The Keyblade), that truly belonged in Sora's hands. His heart was stronger than mine, and he was the true holder of it.

There is only a small part of my heart left now, and that is the only part Ansem can't have. Now, realizing all I have, I know there is still a part of it left, because that is truly the only thing Sora has stolen from me.

End?

FIRE: Well? How did you like it?

Vampris: I thought it came out pretty good.

FIRE: Not you! I was talking to the readers!

Vampris: I knew that. Just seeing if they did.

FIRE: Sure, whatever. Anyway, I thought it came out pretty well, and I had fun writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. I think I'm going to go ahead and start a sequel for it. With as many ideas as I have it would be hard not to lol. But I won't put it up until I have at least 5 good reviews. So if you like it and want a sequel then tell your friends and have them R/R. That's all for now.

FIRE/Vampris: Bye!!


End file.
